


When All I Wanted Was Something Beautiful

by amazingjemma, Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Banshee AU, Blood, Blood and Violence, Creepy, Dark, F/M, Horror, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Murder, Minor Character Death, Paranormal, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When breaking down on the way home from a lecture, Fitz sees a mysterious woman, dressed in white in the woods, and as he investigates, he unravels a darker conspiracy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amazingjemma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Banshee!Simmons AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/123630) by amazingjemma. 



> So me and amazingjemma were discussing on tumblr about a banshee!Simmons AU and we've decided to co write it! Thanks so much for letting this happen!
> 
> http://jemmaginary.tumblr.com/post/122270887888/banshee-simmons-au-listen-the-annotations-a

Night was just setting in when the engine of his car stuttered, and then finally died. And he wanted to scream, but instead he slammed the steering wheel, setting of the horn off. He was so close to home, and that's all he wanted. Was to get home, he'd been travelling for hours now. 

He got out of the car at this point, and lifted the bonnet of his car and was met with thick, black smoke. Swiping it away with his hand, and coughing, he reached into his pocket and lifted out his phone when he heard the rustling in the bushes. He turned to see someone (or was it something? No, he shook that thought out of his head, it was only 6pm and the sun had just set, and darkness had yet to claim the land) and he decided to follow (meanwhile the small voice in the back of his head told him this was not a good idea, and he'd watched enough many horror films to know that this was a bad idea but he ignored it, more intent on finding whoever had been spying on him).

Running across the empty road, he followed them into the woods, and they seemed to move with such grace and elegance despite the gnarled roots that crisscrossed the woodland floor. He called out to them again, trying to gain their attention, wanting to ask them why they were staring at him, what they wanted, but he got no reply. Whether they were ignoring him on purpose or just didn’t hear his protests, he didn’t know. But he wanted to find them, then he would deal with his car (even though that little voice in his head was now screaming at him that he had his priorities that wrong way around).

He leaned against a tree, trying to catch his breath and when he looked up they were there. _She_ was there, for it was indeed a woman. A beautiful, albeit slightly haggard woman. She was sitting on a rock, by a lake in the middle of the woods, brushing her hair with a silver comb, trying to remove the branches and dead leaves tangled within it.

“Hello?” he called out, straightening up and moving closer to her. “Hello? Are you Ok?” But yet she still gave no reply.

The woods surrounding him where now dark and the only light was from the moon, causing a silver glow over the pool. How long he’d been standing there, he didn’t know. He blinked a number of times, his eyes adjusting to the light. And when he looked back over at her, she was gone.

***

He was told that he’d need to stay overnight as the engine of his car was repaired, and he nodded along without paying any real attention to what was being said. All he wanted to know who that girl was, and was she actually real. He should ask some of the locals, they were bound to know.

But anyway, the town was a nice enough place. The local motel had set him up overnight for free while he got his car repaired. He dumped everything into the motel room as he headed down to the local diner, bringing his laptop with him.

A somewhat enthusiastic waitress served him. She looked about his age, and he plucked up the courage to ask her. “Emm, hi?” he began nervously.

“What can I get you?” she asked.

“Emmm, just a burger but can I ask you a question?”

She cocked her head, wondering what he could be about to ask. “Sure?”

“Who’s the girl in the woods?”

She swallowed, as if anxious to answer this question. She looked over her shoulder and Fitz saw some guy nod at her. “Give me two minutes to process your order then I’ll explain all.”

She started to walk off but he called out “Should you not be working?” He then continued his statement, not wanting to seem rude, “Like, I don’t want to get you in trouble or anything.” And by anything he meant fired.

The waitress turned, “That guy there?” she gestured with her head. “My father. Owns the place, and business is more or less dying down for the night. You not from a small town like this?”

Fitz shook his head. “From the city.”

A smile crept across her face, “Ahh.”

***

The waitress’s name was Skye and she’d lived here all her live, so she knew the legends like the back of her hand.

“Did you mystery woman have long, brown hair, tangled and as if it hadn’t been brushed in weeks?”

Lifting his burger to his mouth, Fitz nodded and took a bite as Skye began asking her next question.

“And a white dress. But not snow white, like grey white, as if it hadn’t been washed in a while?”

Fitz nodded at this. “Yeah,” he said, having swallowed. “Yeah, she was sitting beside a lake, combing her hair with a silver comb.”

Skye gave a knowing smile and nodded. “That’s our Jemma.”

A quizzical expression crossed his face. “Jemma?”

“Legend has it she’s haunted those woods for thousands for years, luring in travellers whom have broken down. And they’re never seen again.”

“Whom? Seriously?” said the guy now sitting down beside Skye, giving her a kiss on the cheek before extending his hand to Fitz. “Trip.”

Fitz took it in his own. “Fitz.”

“So, you’ve been talking to Skye here about our small town’s urban legend.”

Fitz nodded. “Yeah, don’t get many of them in the city.”

Trip nodded in agreement. “True, so you stuck here?”

“Just til tomorrow morning.” But he wasn’t planning on leaving first thing tomorrow morning. No, he was planning on looking for that girl, that Jemma. For there was something about her that just seemed, he didn’t know… Magical? And he wanted to find out more.


	2. Chapter 2

Skye knew he would go back to the forest. They always did. And it always proved fatal. She drew them in once, taunting them and then letting them go and if they returned, she killed them. She didn't know how many people Jemma had killed over the years, and that weighed on Skye's conscious. She didn't want any more people to die, and she didn't want Jemma to kill any more people. She wanted to protect Jemma, as her mother had done, and her mother's mother. And all the generations that preceded that. 

It was her job not to only protect them from Jemma, she had to protect Jemma from them.

***

He left the motel at 6 am and headed to the woods, intent on finding the woman in white, or Jemma as the locals apparently called her. Fitz wasn't one for ghost stories, he believed in science, things that were rooted in facts. But this woman had intrigued him. She couldn't be thousands of years old and still look that young (still look that beautiful).

He stumbled through the woods, torch in hand. He always kept one in the car with him, in case he ever broke down, but looking for local legends in the early morning was also a perfectly good excuse for using one. He called out her name again and again, wanting to know her story more than ever now, but fear was starting to creep its way into his brain, amplifying with every step. He remembered what Skye said, that travellers who have broken down are lured in and never seen again. And he was that. A traveller who had broken down, and he been lured in. But the question was, would he be seen again? He quickened his pace.

***

Skye phoned Trip as soon as she saw that guy, Fitz, going into the woods.

"Trip," she breathed down the phone as he walked in. "He's went in, Oh God, he went in!" She had tears starting to form in her eyes, she couldn't be responsible for another death. She simply couldn't be responsible for another death, she simply couldn't.

She heard Trip draw in a breath. "Where are you? Wait there, I'll be there in five minutes."

***

He was lost. He had entered the woods where he had yesterday and had taken the same path, to the best of his knowledge but he was still lost.

The trees seemed taller, more dense than they had been last night if that was possible.

But where was she? Where was that girl? That girl who was beautiful, who was radiant. He called out her name, called out her name again and again. But still no reply.

He stopped, hoping to get his bearings, before deciding to continue. And he came to the conclusion that he was, indeed, still lost. And that's when he saw her walking, no gliding, through the forest, walking away from him. He jogged after her in a bid to catch up, stumbling on tree roots.

***

Skye slung her backpack over her shoulder as her and Trip headed into the forest. Wanting to find him before Jemma found him. Hoping to save him. She couldn't be responsible for another death. She just couldn't.

They had been walking for nearly an hour in silence, listening for anything that would give them any clues to where they could be when Skye finally broke the silence.

"I want to speak to her, Jemma I mean."

Trip just nodded. "What do you want me to do about him?"

Skye looked up at him and smiled. Both of them had a connection to Jemma. Both their families' did and they though it fate that they were to fall in love. 

"Just..." Skye began, a plan forming in her mind, and Trip could tell. There was a look in her eye, one that he knew well. 

***

"Wait," he panted, trying in vein to catch up with her. I really should have taken cross country, he thought as he stumbled over all the roots when finally she turned round, realising that someone was behind her.

"Leave" was all she said, her voice barely a whisper. "Please. Please just leave." She was begging. Begging him to leave. Then she turned and ran off, the frayed ends of her white dress flowing out behind her.

"Wait!" he called again after her, this time running to catch up with her. "Please!"

She spun round, anger now burning in her eyes. "I said leave me alone!"

He shook his head. "Why?" 

She shook her head this time, and took a breath, as if gearing herself to say something. "I don't want to hurt. I don't want to hurt you." She turned away from him and ran.

"Please. I want to help you!" he shouted at her. She spun this time, knelt down and picked up a rock, that fitted it perfectly into her hand and she threw it at him. 

"No one can help me!" she screamed as it bounced of the tree beside him. He must have had his eyes closed as when he opened them, she was gone.

***

His shouting must have alerted Trip and Skye, as they were standing there, in front of him, five minutes later.

"Did you even listen to me?" Skye demanded.

Fitz shook his head, and started to protest. "She's crazy! She threw a rock at me!"

Trip shook his head. "She said go away, you didn't listen."

Fitz shook his head. This wasn't the place to be arguing. "Let's just get out of here," and he walked off Skye and Trip following after him.

***

Half way back to the road, Skye swore. "I've left my backpack behind, somewhere. You guys go on. I need to get it. My phone's in there." She ran off before anyone could protest and Fitz turned to Trip. "Should we not head back after her?"

Trip shook his head. "No, you're at risk here. Skye would want you to get out of here. We'll meet her at the diner."

Fitz nodded, not wanting to leave Skye behind but wanting to leave at the same time.

*** 

Skye grabbed her back pack and headed straight to the cave that Jemma called home, and found her friend crying in there. She was curled on the ground.

"Jems," Skye whispered softly, sitting on the ground beside her, pulling the woman's head into her lap, stroking her hair. "Jems, what's wrong?"

"It's him. It's him. It's him," she cried again and again and again, as Skye stroked her hair and softly murmured reassurances into her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from Meg Myers "Monster"  
> The idea came from Amazingjemma  
> Marvel owns AOS


	3. Chapter 3

At the diner, Trip and Fitz sat in the booth together, the silence growing more uncomfortable by the minute. 

"What't the legend behind Jemma?" Fitz finally asked. "And I want the whole story."

Trip swallowed hard. He didn't want to give out the whole myth, not to some stranger. It had taken decades to get the myth the where it was now, and he wasn't going to throw that all away because of some school boy crush.

"Well," he began. "Couple hundred years ago, she lived. And she was happy, she was happy once. Until she lost everyone. She lost everyone she loved; he family, her friends," Trip swallowed again. "Her fiancée."

"How?" Fitz interrupted, curiosity growing. "How did she lose everyone?"

Trip shrugged. "No one knows, that's the thing. No one knows how she lost everyone. But, she couldn't cope. She was the only one of her family and her friends left and she was lonely. So lonely. So she tried to bring them back..."

"And," Fitz pressed, leaning forward without realising it. 

Trip leaned back, laughing at his eagerness, the opposite of what Fitz was doing. "She tried to bring them back. But failed. She messed with death, the balance of life and death. She messed with the balance the laws of nature, and in doing so she became an omen of death."

"The travellers though? What about them?" Fitz seemed to relax a little, leaning back ever so slightly. 

"She kills them. She lures them in once, lets them go and if they return, which they always do, they're never seen again."

Fitz shook his head in disbelief. "How do you know so much?"

"My family, and Skye's goes back generations here. My grandparents owned the library, and when I was younger, they told me the myths, the legends. Everyone who lives here knows them."

"How many people have gone missing here?"

Trip shrugged, "there's no definite answer. Some say hundreds. Some say thousands."

"What do you think?" 

"Thousands. She's taken thirty since the turn of the century. And she's been around of plenty of those."

"Can't anyone do anything to stop it?" Fitz asked, wanting to know more. He doubted what Trip said, knowing that there was more to this. That he had only uncovered the top of this conspiracy, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"How can you kill what's already dead?"

Fitz shrugged, almost missing what Trip said next. "Promise me you'll stay away. She's dangerous and she will kill you if you return. She's spared you twice already and you won't be so lucky the third time."

Fitz nodded, though he and Trip both knew that he was lying. They both knew he would go back, for he was too intrigued by the girl in the white dress.

***

When Skye calmed her down, they both sat cross legged in the forest, beside the lake, facing each other. They had been there for hours and now the late afternoon sun was beating down on them. 

"You really think it's him?" Skye asked her friend.

Jemma nodded. "Yes."

"Why?" 

"I sensed it."

Skye nodded hesitantly at that. "You also let him live. Is that why?"

Jemma nodded again at this. "Yes. It's him, Skye. It really is."

"You've never said this about any of them before."

"That's because..." she let out a cry of frustration. "You don't understand." Her voice got extremely soft all of a sudden. "Noone does."

"I know that," Skye replied, taking her friend's hands in her own. "I know, and I want to help. I want to understand." She was used to how cold Jemma's hands where by now, how icy cold the pale skin was.

Jemma pulled her hand's free, stood up and went closer to the lake, dipping her toe in it and creating ripples across the smooth, crystal clear surface of river. "No one can help me Skye, I'm a monster."

It pained Skye whenever she said this, no matter how many times she had heard it before. And what made this worse was with how much and ease and conviction she had said it. Like it didn't matter any more. Like she was finally admitting it to herself after so many years of denial. 

Before she knew it, Skye's hands were on her shoulders, spinning her around to face her. "Don't you ever say that to me, you understand that Jemma Simmons? Don't you ever call yourself a monster."

But Jemma didn't nod. "I messed with death and created this," she said, gesturing to herself, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I created the monster..."

Skye interrupted her. "Hey, we all make mistakes, don't we?"

And Jemma couldn't help but laugh. "Mistakes? Messing with the natural order of the world? A mistake?"

Skye shook her head, also laughing. "Listen, we will fix this. I'll help you, OK?" A nod from her friend. "Now come on, you have to tell me all about him. In all our years of being friends, you've told me very little about him."

And with that Skye, and Jemma sat face to face, talking like two ordinary girls would, about boys.

***

His car was indeed fixed that afternoon, by the town mechanic, Mack.

"Thanks," was all Fitz could say again and again. He loved his car, more than he probably should. His father had given him it before he left Scotland for America, and he would have hated it have had to scrap it.

"No problem. You staying in town for a while now its fixed or are you going to head home?" 

Fitz shrugged, unsure of what to say, and knowing by now that he was probably the talk of the town. 

"Maybe just one more night," he suggested, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, something he always did when he was nervous. "Don't want to drive home in the dark."

Mack nodded. He knew by now, from Trip, that he was starting to obsess with Jemma. "Just stay away from the forest. It's especially dangerous at night."

***

He heard someone in his room, that's what had woke him up. He rolled over groaning, probably not the best thing to do when someone had broken into him room and looked at the clock, the numbers glowing red, showing him it was just after one in the morning.

He sat up, and reached for the bedside lamp, turning it on. He had to blink a number of times, getting used to the sudden light. 

And she was standing there, in the centre of the room. Jemma.

He held his breath and took her in, the little light in the room casting an eerie glow across her face, half hidden in shadow, giving her some kind of mystical look.

"You," he whispered.

She nodded. "Yes. Me."

"What... What.." he stuttered, unable to finish his question, to shocked, wondering why she was in his room. At one in the morning, no less.

"What do you want?" she suggested.

He nodded at this, mouth agape. "Yeah."

"I want to take you up on your offer. I want your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from Meg Myers "Monster"  
> The idea came from Amazingjemma  
> Marvel owns AOS


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets dark for here

"It's one in the morning," Fitz said in shock, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck.

Jemma shrugged, before sitting cross-legged on the ground. "I need your help."

Fitz nodded slowly, "Yeah, yeah. I'll help you. It's still one in the morning."

"I need this now." 

He was taken back at this. "Meet me at the diner at nine tomorrow. I'm meeting Skye and Trip."

Jemma's face lit up. "Skye?"

Fitz nodded. "Yeah. Why do you know her?"

Jemma nodded. "She's my only friend."

***

When she wasn't there at the diner at nine, it left Fitz wondering had it all been a dream. He shook that thought from his head. It was too real to be a dream. 

"It's crazy, man," was what Trip said when Fitz told him. "Her sneaking into your room." He shook his head. Skye came over at this point,  a tray of food in her hands. And three cups of coffee.

"Does your dad not get annoyed with you not working anymore?" Fitz asked, he didn't bother to add, since I got here. Because, and he was admitting this to himself, it was his fault she was doing less work. She was too busy helping him.

"Nah," Skye shrugged. "He doesn't mind. I only work a couple hours a week anyway." 

Fitz gave a single nod of his head to acknowledge it, but guilt still gnawed away at his insides.

The door above the bell rang, and all heads turned instantly to it. It was her. And she was here. Last night hadn't been a dream.

Everyone in the diner was looking at her, knowing that she was the girl, the woman from the legends. The omen of death.

An uneasiness swept across the diner, and muttering took place. Uneasy glances were thrown at her and as Jemma made her way to the table, she felt all eyes on her. 

"What did you do?" Skye hissed at him. "What have you done?"

Fitz was confused. "What do you mean? She came to me last night asking for help. And I said yes."

"That's not what I mean! Why is she here?"

"I said she could come."

Skye shook her head. This wasn't going to end well. Jemma hadn't been down to the town in years, decades, at least that's what her mother had said. And last time... Last time it didn't end well. And Skye was scared history was doomed to repeat itself.

***

Skye had eventually warmed up to the idea of Jemma being there, though she wasn't wholly comfortable with Jemma here. But she was going to make the best of the situation. 

"You really need a new dress," Skye said looking up and down when they were exiting the diner. 

Jemma stared down. The tattered, faded white thing was her most prized possession. "What's wrong with it?"

Skye gave her a sympathetic look. "It's old. When was the last time you got a new one?"

Jemma shrugged. "Your grandmother, maybe?"

Skye put her arm around Jemma's shoulders. "We're going to get you a new dress."

***

Fitz and Trip came along, though they pretty quickly came to regret this decision. They sat on the seats outside the changing rooms as Skye forced Jemma to try on dress after dress. Jemma seemed to be getting a bit tired of this, Fitz could tell by the expression on her face and the way her eyes kept drifting to a dress in the corner. It took her close to three hours before finally asking Skye about it.

Skye raised one eyebrow, looking at it. "It's the exact same as that one."

Jemma nodded. "That's why I want it."

Skye shrugged, giving up, knowing that an argument with Jemma wouldn't end well.

***

They spent the rest of the day mindlessly browsing and by the time evening fell, they were all tired and near exhaustion. But there was one more surprise to come.

When they had parked the car, what little colour that Jemma had in her face drained away immediately. She muttered a few words of a hasty goodbye before turning and fleeing, going back to the woods called home.

Skye saw what she saw and swore under her breath.

"Who's that?" Fitz asked, curious as to why someone could cause so much fear.

"Sunil Bakshi."

***

The wails could be heard throughout the town, and no one would be sleeping tonight. They were used to the infrequent wails, but that didn't mean that they approved of them.

Fitz, having never experienced this before, and having the curiosity get the better of him, decided to find out.

The wails were coming from the woods and when he entered them, he saw something glistening in the moonlight. Red. Blood red. Blood.

He suddenly felt uneasy. He suddenly realized why Skye wanted him to stay away. And he wished he had listened.

For Jemma sat there, covered in the blood, the bloodied corpse of Sunil Bakshi in front of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from Meg Myers "Monster"  
> The idea came from Amazingjemma  
> Marvel owns AOS


	5. Chapter 5

Her once white dress was now stained with blood, and Fitz took an uneasy step back. "What did you do?" he whispered. He knew she was an omen of death, he just didn't know that she actually killed. 

She looked up at him, a crazed look in her eye. When she finally seemed to take him in she began muttering again and again that it wasn't her fault.

Fitz took another step back as she stood up, raising his hands as a means to protect himself, leaves crunching under foot.

But he wasn't listening to her. She took another look at the bloodied mangled corpse, then at him before looking down at her hands, the blood now drying. "It wasn't me," she whispered, and he barely heard her say it. "Wasn't me."

She shook her head, and took off running. Fitz took a breath, trying to steady his breathing, the leaves crunching under foot. She had killed someone. She had nearly ripped him apart, and now, now she was saying that it wasn't her fault. He felt sick. How could Skye and Trip care for her? She was a monster.

Blue and red lights flashed in the distance, police sirens. He knew he should stay here, give evidence, but honestly, he didn't want to. There had to be something that he was missing, something he was ignoring.

He decided that the best people to speak to, if there were any, were Trip and Skye. They would know what to do. And as he left the forest, rain starting to fall heavily, causing the blood to run into the mud, Fitz didn't see the yellow eyes that pierced through the woods. 

***

Skye and Trip were already up when Fitz came banging on their door. Skye groaned, not wanting to deal with this at the minute. 

"She killed that guy Bakshi," Fitz all but shouted when he stormed in. "She's dangerous."

Skye told him to quieten down, that he was going to wake the whole apartment complex.

"It's not like anyone's asleep anyway!" he shouted back. "She probably woke them up!"

Skye ran her hands through her hair. "Please, just..." Skye fought back tears. She needed to deal with this, with everything before the police did,

"Let's all just calm down," Trip said. "I'll put the kettle on." 

Ten minutes later, everything had calmed down slightly, though there was still tension between Fitz and Skye.

"She can't help it," Skye whispered, breaking the silence that had settled in the room. "She's an omen of death and once she sees something she can't understand, can't comprehend," Skye shook her head, not needing to finish. 

"I'm sorry," Fitz muttered, feeling like an apology was in place.

"It was Bakshi you said she killed?" Trip asked.

Fitz nodded, not knowing why this was important. "Yeah. Why?"

"Hannah," Skye and Trip said at the same time, looking at one another.

***

As they made their way to Hannah's house, Skye explained why they had to get their before Jemma did. That Bakshi ran the town and disappeared for months at the time. He and Hannah had a history, a failed relationship. That he still wasn't over. As a form of payback, he charged her higher rent. But not so high as he could be taken to court. Just high enough that it was unfair and down right cruel to her.

"What's Jemma got to do with this?" Fitz asked, confused. 

"Bakshi always hated her, saying she brought the value of town down. He was all about making the biggest profit. But anyway, he said that she ruined the appeal of the town. He wanted her dead. But how can you kill something that's already dead. That's why everyone hates her. Bakshi spread lies about her. Saying she killed for pleasure."

"But why Hannah's house?"

Skye sighed, "She'll want to protect Hannah from the police. Hannah would be a key suspect."

"Except," Fitz prompted, knowing there was more.

"Except she'll be at Hannah's house, covered in blood. And the police will go there."

Trip pulled the brakes suddenly on the car, having spotted something in the distance. "There!" he exclaimed pointing at a figure, dripping wet and covered in blood. 

Skye jumped out of the car, calling Jemma over. Jemma just stared at her blankly. The blood in her hair had now hardened and she looked pale, the only colour on her face,  the ruby red of Bakshi's blood.

Skye somehow managed to bundle her into the car, without anyone noticing.

"How will we get her into the apartment?" Fitz asked as Trip drove them back.

"Fire escape," Skye said, as she pulled Jemma closer, who was still oblivious to the world around her.

*** 

Once they had managed to sneak Jemma back into the apartment, there was a knock on the door. Everyone held their breaths and Skye took Jemma by the hand, and led her into the bathroom, the two of them hiding in there as Trip answered the door.

It was the police. 

"Ward," Trip nodded as Ward entered.

"Trip," Ward did the same. "She's in here."

Trip bit his lip. "I'm not going to do anything. I'm going to say that Hunter, he phoned it in, was mistaken, and he was probably drunk, celebrating with Bobbi their engagement."

Trip let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thanks, we owe you on."

When Skye heard Ward, she was still wary about what could happen. 

She was kneeling on the cold tile floor, facing Jemma. "I'm gonna clean you up, okay?"

She had no reply from Jemma, so she ever so slightly soaked a face cloth with warm water and began washing the blood of the other woman's face. By the end of it, the water in the sink was red.

"I'm gonna get you some clothes, okay?" But still Jemma just sat there, the look Fitz gave her in the woods, still at the front of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from Meg Myers "Monster"  
> The idea came from Amazingjemma  
> Marvel owns AOS


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay, but here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the support

Jemma didn't speak the following days after Bakshi's murder, just sat staring at the wall in Skye's apartment. Skye stayed with her, her father had given her time of work. He knew Skye's connection with the girl, and knew that Skye cared about her. The diner could cope without her for a few days.

Four days after Bakshi's body was discovered, Trip came back from picking up milk and bread from the local shop. As he headed to the kitchen, he handed Skye the day's newspaper, the murder still making front page news. Skye read it, quickly absorbing all the information.

"Jemma," she said, once she had finished the article. Jemma didn't move, but continued to stare at the wall. She hadn't moved in four days, and that was scaring Skye. This was worse than last time, of all the times that had come before.

"Jemma?" But still she continued to stare at the wall, not moving. She was still in the clothes Skye had helped her change into that night; an oversized hoodie and leggings.

Trip came back in, a can of cola in his hand. "They're not gonna charge her I see."

Skye noded, moving up on the sofa to let him sit down. "Yeah, not enough evidence. Plus he wasn't killed by a human."

Trip raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh?"

Skye nodded, casting a quick glance at Jemma. "Apparently he was torn apart by wolves or something?"

"Wolves? There haven't been any wolves here since, since forever?"

Skye shrugged. "That's what the autopsy said."

Trip just shook his head, not knowing what to think. "Anyway, where's Fitz?"

***

Fitz was at the library, reading up on the history behind the town. Wanting to know more about it. 

And Jemma.

There was something about her. Something about her that was beautiful and mysterious. And dangerous.

Extremely dangerous.

He knew he should have stayed away. He knew he should have left.

But he didn't. And now he couldn't. He was too involved in this now to simply leave.

He couldn't abandon her now, not after she had asked for his help. 

Since his phone was on silent, he almost didn't notice the flash of a text message.

It was Skye.

_She's not been charged. Thought u wanted to know._

_We're going 2 diner. Meet us there in 5._

_Skye_

Relief flooded through Fitz, but he wondered where they out of the woods yet? He read and re-read the text message. Diner. In five, he could make that if he drove, but was it worth driving round the corner for?

A sudden outburst of thunder told that it was best that he took the car.

***

He found Skye, Trip and Jemma in a booth, tucked into the corner of the diner. Jemma had her face resting against the glass, staring out the window.

Fitz was worried about her being there. Yes, she wasn't being charged, they had no evidence that it was her. But there was an uneasiness in the diner, everyone seemed on edge. Staring at her.

Skye's father, Coulson, watched uneasily from behind the bar. He had seen this before, they all had. But it was just strangers before. Strangers who were never seen again. Not a respected member of the community found with his throat ripped out. 

As they sat in silence, drinking coffee, Jemma spoke the first words she had spoken in days. She was muttering, to no one in particular. Three words over and over and over again. "It wasn't me. It wasn't me. It wasn't me."

Skye, who was sitting beside Jemma, simply put a hand on Jemma's shoulder. She flinched but didn't remove it. "Jemma, we knew you didn't do it."

She turned to face Skye, her eyes wide and full of panic. "They don't believe me. They think I'm a monster!"

Skye felt a stab of pain. She always called herself that, no matter how many times that Skye had told her she wasn't. It was embedded in her mind. She truly believed it.

"I found him like that. He was coming to hurt me," she saw the hurt in Skye's eyes. "You know he was."

And Skye couldn't deny that. Bakshi wanted her out of the town. But she couldn't leave. She was tied to it, by magic. By dark magic, as much as Skye hated to admit that. She had messed with something that was too powerful for her, and this had happened as a result.

Skye hated that her friend had suffered so much in all the centuries that she had lived.

***

In the beginning, it was peaceful, they let the four of them sit in peace, but there was still that uneasiness in the air, which spreads like a virus. It is contagious, and once one person voices their annoyance, more and more people will. Whether to show that they were annoyed or to fit in.

Once one person started to throw insults and accusations at Jemma, it didn't take long for the rest of the diner to join in, blaming her for Bakshi's death.

"It wasn't her fault!" Skye protested, positing herself so that they couldn't reach Jemma, who was either oblivious to all this, or simply didn't care. She had been through this enough in her life to know how it felt. 

But no one seemed to listen, or simply care. 

Coulson noticed what was happening immediately, and decided to close up early.

No one was happy with this, but they wouldn't protest. Coulson had done this a number of times, and if anyone refused to leave, he simply called the police. 

And as much as they all hated Jemma, they hated the thought of being arrested more.

When Coulson had finally got everyone to leave, with much arguing and protesting, Jemma finally spoke again.

"We need to find the wolf."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from Meg Myers "Monster"  
> The idea came from Amazingjemma  
> Marvel owns AOS


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just wanted to say thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy this chapter.

The storm was still raging on that night and Fitz refused to let Jemma go back to the cave that she called home.

"You can't sleep outside," he had argued. "You'll get a cold."

She shrugged, the shoulder of her oversized hoodie sliding down her arm. She pushed it back up. "I've been through worse."

"Still," he said rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, his other on his hip. "It's not healthy, locking people out like this."

She shrugged. "I'll be fine."

Fitz shook his head. "No, you won't be."

Jemma sat on the table behind her, swinging her legs. "Fitz, I've been doing this for centuries. I'm fine. It's just a thunder storm." She shrugged it off, as if it were nothing to worry about.

"It's just... A... Storm... Thunder..." Fitz stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Jemma gave a shy smile and looked down. He really was the one. From all those years ago, all those centuries ago. And he was just as cute as he was all those years ago. He'd grown stubble in this life, something he hadn't had in the previous life, something he'd never got around to in that life.

She didn't realise that her smile had turned from a shy one to one that a lovestruck teenager would wear. Skye was sitting beside her on the table know, swinging her legs to the same rhythm as Skye's. Skye elbowed her and she turned around to face her friend. Skye just winked at her.

"Jemma," she said. "There's no way we're letting you sleep in this weather."

"Why not yours? I like yours?" 

Skye rolled her eyes. "Listen Jems, it's going to be crazy the next couple of days, maybe even weeks. Just until we find out what's going on with Bakshi."

Jemma shivered at the name, but reluctantly agreed.

***

And that's how Fitz found himself sitting on his motel floor, with Jemma. A girl who was supposed to be nothing more than legend, a fantasy. But here she was.

Sitting in front of him.

"I'm sorry," Fitz began, passing her a mug of tea.

She raised an eyebrow. 

"For blaming you. For saying that it was your fault he was dead."

The hoodie covered her hands, and she wrapped them around the mug. "It's not your fault."

He shook his head. "It was. And what happened at the diner..."

She met his eyes, her brown ones meeting his blue ones. "It's been worse."

"Tell me."

Jemma took another drink. "Years ago, decades. Before you or Skye were born. There was another murder like this. The murder of Bakshi's father. He was found ripped apart like Bakshi was. They blamed me. But they both lived in the town, that's why its worse. When its a traveller, someone who follows me in, they don't care. Their corpses are never seen again. It's blamed on the forest. That's what they tell the families. But with the Bakshis." She shuddered. "Sunil, the son, he hated me because I was blamed for his father."

"The last time you went into town."

Jemma nodded. "Skye's mum, Melinda, she helped to nurse me back to health. They wanted to kill me but couldn't." She gave a harsh laugh. "You can't kill what's already dead."

Fitz just looked at her, his eyes full of sadness. Why did someone deserve a life like this? 

"I suppose they told you all about me?" Jemma asked.

Fitz nodded slowly, not wanting to upset of offend her. 

"He's right, what he says. That I lost everyone," Jemma said, her voice breaking. Centuries may have passed but it didn't stop it from hurting any less. It didn't stop her from seeing their mutilated corpses every time she closed her eyes. "They were taken from me. Ripped from this world. By who? I don't know. But I wanted to bring them back."

She couldn't continue, just broke down crying. "Hey hey hey," Fitz said, shuffling round and wrapping an arm around her. "Hey hey hey, come here you."

She buried her head in his shoulder and cried, her sobs turning into wails every so often.

***

"A wolf?" Ward asked, not believing what was being said. "A wolf?"

Skye nodded. "The articles said it was wolf like."

"Wolf like. The important word being like in that sentence."

Skye groaned in frustration and rubbed her face with her hand. "So what is it then?"

Ward shrugged, looking up from his paperwork, and gave Skye a look of annoyance. "Her. Or a dog."

Skye rolled her eyes and planted her hands on the desk, leaning in close to Ward. "Her? Seriously? Could she really rip a guys throat out?"

Ward sighed heavily, considering what Skye had just said. Jemma wasn't tall, and by the looks of her, she wasn't that strong. Not strong enough to rip out the throat of a fully grown man.

"Fine," he gave in. "But there's only like a 12% chance that we find something."

***

Fitz and Jemma had fallen asleep on the floor together, his arms wrapped protectively around her. She was curled up in a ball, trying to make herself as small as possible, her head buried in his chest.

His head meanwhile was resting on top of hers.

They were like two pieces of a jigsaw, two pieces that were made to be together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just wanted to say thanks for reading, the support means more than we can evern begin to describe.  
> The title is from Meg Myers "Monster"  
> The idea came from Amazingjemma  
> Marvel owns AOS


	8. A side note.

Hey there.

I have tendency and some kind of a rule never write my own prompts/edits/whatever (unless I don't want others write them), because it is more interesting to see how the story comes from that person, who wants to write it. But I have been thinking about this particular fic, and I have a few more ideas for it, so I decided to continue writing it myself.

Of course, other's opinions matter to me, so is there someone who would read the story? I have a writer's block right now, but I hope it will go away soon.

So, the questions is: should I continue this story or nah? Thanks for reading this little announcement x

\- amazingjemma


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, first chapter by the prompt giver. I've got no bloody idea is it good or bad (I am a pessimist, if this answers the question) but hopefully it's okay.  
> Big thanks to SuperIrishBreakfastTea for being my Super beta <3

Jemma woke up with a start, breathing heavily from a nightmare only to find herself wrapped in something cozy, white and soft. Making herself breath steadier, she looked down and hummed in contenment. She was in _a_ _bed,_ a comfortable, big and fresh bed.

 

“Morning.”

 

Jemma gasped at  the sudden movement on her right and pressed back against the headboard , shadows playing in front of her eyes.  A s soon as she made eye-contact with Fitz, she calmed down and smiled apologetically. She  was  safe.

 

Fitz wasn't an early bird, but uncomfortable position on the floor made him wake up. A few minutes later he got a message from Skye, a “ _we need to talk”_ that made him glance at the sleeping girl by his side. He studied Jemma for a while, memorizing every feature. She seemed peaceful at night, the total opposite of what he saw before; an anxious, scared and disheveled girl, too small for this world. The way she clutched at him made Fitz smile and he decided to lay her in bed. Skye's description about Jemma's place of living terrified Leo, so he decided that a little bit of luxury wouldn't hurt Simmons.

 

Right now, she looked as scared as she was before. Honey whiskey eyes full of fear and unnamed darkness. Leo smiled reassuringly and took a step forward, a cup of steaming tea in his hand.

 

“Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Tea?”

 

“It's not your fault”, Jemma replied quietly. She smiled, clutching the mug in her hands. “Thank you. How long did I sleep?”

 

“Almost twelve hours.” Fitz shrugged and sat down at the edge of the bed, a pale of cookies on his lap, which Jemma didnt notice before.

 

Jemma's eyebrows raised in a silent questions. Twelve bloody hours. She  hadn't slept that long since... she couldn't even remember the last time she slept that good. Still haunted by nightmares, but safe and sound, in  a comfy and warm bed. Pursing her lips, she sighed.

 

“Anything new?”

 

“Not much.” Fitz offered a cookie and Jemma accepted the offer with a shy smile. “Skye sent me a message last night. She, um. She said we need to talk.”

 

“We?” Jemma smirked, taking a sip of her tea. “Did she mean you, me, her, and Trip or am I not included?”

 

“What are you trying to say?”

 

“I'm trying to say that I have to go”, placing the cup on bedside table, Jemma hopped off the bed and smoothed her dress. Then she whispered a “thank you for last night” and darted to the door as fast as she could.

 

“Whoa, there! Jemma, wait!”

 

Fitz grabbed her shoulders and placed himself in front of her, feeling her shiver at  the  sudden physical contact. He immediately let her go but stood still in front of her.

 

“Fitz, let me go.”

 

“Why? Where are you going?”

 

“I'm going home, obviously”, Jemma frowned, starting to feel a little bit nauseous. Flashes of her dream made her swallow hard and shiver. “I'll be fine. I've always...”

 

“Oh, don't start with that. I offered help, remember? Care was included, you know. I'm worried about you.”

 

A hint of a smile appeared on Jemma's lips and she opened her mouth to start a rather a heated conversation about her having lived alone for centuries, but a loud knock made her jump a little. She hid behind Fitz's back on instinct.

 

Fitz didn't expect any guests today, so he was as surprised as Jemma  was to hear someone knock on the door .  Unlike Jemma,  he wasn't scared, so he turned to her and gently patted her shoulder. “It's okay. I'm here. I won't let them come in.”

 

After that he opened the door and raised  his right eyebrow, staring at  the tall young man  wearing a police officer’s uniform . “Can I help you?”

 

“We haven't met before”, the man spoke and held his hand out, waiting for a handshake. “Grant Ward. I'm a police officer here, and I know everyone in this little town.” A satisfied smirk appeared on Ward's lips – something that Fitz didn't like. “But, I don't know you. You’re the one, right?”

 

“Fitz”, the tourist replied shortly, his eyes darting to the holstered gun on the police officer's hip. “Can I help you?”

 

“Jemma Simmons”, Ward shrugged. “Just checking on her. Skye told me she would be with you, so...”

 

Fitz opened his mouth to tell the police officer to  _fuck off_ in a more or less polite way but he heard a rustle behind  him  and turned around to find Jemma  eying Grant Ward suspiciously. Ward, however, offered a friendly smile in return. “Jemma? You okay?”

 

She nodded gloomily , looking at the police officer.  Ward seemed unimpressed by the answer. 

 

“Okay, then. Let me know if something happens, yeah? You can count on me. You know where to find me. And guys”, Ward shot a stare at Leo's side, a silent warning in his eyes. “Be careful and don't walk at night. There is something out there.”

 

Watching the guy walking away, Jemma embraced herself and hummed,  the dark shadow in her eyes  flashing once more. “Once a liar, always a liar.”

 

“What?”

 

“Skye didn't tell him anything. She never tells him where I am, actually. Not after they broke up.”

 

*** * * * * * * * * * ***

 

The weather today was much better than yesterday. Jemma could tell that it  was because of a recent murder, but Fitz thought it was just  a lucky day for them to investigate more of  the town.

 

Today's walk was supposed to take place in the forest, but as soon  as Skye noticed Jemma beside Fitz, she grabbed Trip's arm and took a deep breath through her nostrils.

 

“She shouldn't be with us, Trip!” Skye whispered aggressively. “It’s not that I don’t want to be with her. I love her, but she’s suffered enough and I don't want her to go crazy again!”

 

Trip just rolled his eyes and threw his hand over his girlfriend's shoulders, trying to look as optimistic as ever. Fitz and Jemma were  only  a few meters away from them, so Trip decided to keep his mouth shut.

 

“Hey, Fitz”, Trip greeted a couple with a smile. “Jemma. How did you sleep?”

 

Jemma liked Triplett. He was nice, polite and among other things, he treated her like a  _human._ It was very hard for Simmons to get used to Skye's new boyfriend  at first , but eventually, they got  along well with each other.

 

“I slept well.” Jemma's voice was still thick after a long sleep, but she managed to pull herself together.

 

“So, let's get down to business”, Skye's voice was as loud as always. “The sooner we start, the sooner we'll finish. Jemma, do you know what kind of beast that was? Have you seen it?”

 

“I wish”, Jemma sighed and shrugged. “It wasn't me who killed Bakshi.”

 

“And we know it”, Skye replied immediately and smiled, taking Jemma's hand. “That's why we’re going there. Are you sure you wanna join us?”

 

Simmons nodded her head enthusiastically. Skye didn't look enthusiastic though. She  forced herself smile and glanced at Trip.

 

“Okay. Now here is the plan. We split up and try to find something that will please Robo Cop.”

 

“Robo Cop?” Jemma asked. Fitz covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to laugh out loud.

 

“Um, I meant Ward”, Skye smirked. “Okay, Fitz and I are going West. Jemma and Trip, you’re going East. If anyone finds anything, call each other. Understood?”

 

_Well, this is_ _going to be tense_ , Fitz thought, following Skye into the dark and forbidding forest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> Kudos and/or comments are more than appreciated! <3

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Meg Myers "Monster"  
> The idea came from Amazingjemma  
> Marvel owns AOS


End file.
